bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosuto's Anguish
This article, , is a short one-shot featuring some of the turbulent history of Rosuto Shiba and Kireina Shiba as siblings; with the former as the point-of-view character. ---- Now here was a predicament and a half. He looked casually from right to left; it didn’t look good. The Onmitsukidō had turned out in force and of course one of his siblings had travelled with them. Kireina Shiba stood in the heart of roughly two-hundred of the Onmitsukidō’s most elite members, each in their blackened garb so only a small portion of their faces showed. “Don’t do this, Rosuto.” She pleaded. “You can still explain yourself: I’ll even speak to Meian on your behalf. I know you weren’t responsible!” Rosuto began pacing; like a wolf eyeing possible prey. There was a measure of doubt and hesitation in how he held himself as well as how he looked. Right now the Onmitsukidō might as well not have been there: he only had eyes for Kireina. She looked so much like their mother that Rosuto, for a brief moment, thought he was staring at Aiko herself! Of course if he where then he’d also be lying on his back with a very sore lip. Her brown hair fell about her shoulders in ringlets and those green eyes posed a question: What will you do? They asked. “… I’m sorry, Kireina. I’m so sorry!” Rosuto replied finally, a tear rolling down his cheek. “…Taiyōsōbi…!” The Onmitsukidō jumped into action all at once! A sea of black descended on Rosuto’s position; from above, from the sides and even from below. The mass of bodies where incredible but Rosuto specialized in the martial arts known collectively as Hakuda more than he did in Zanjutsu. He struck out with precise parries and strikes; always moving, always countering. After only a handful of linked manoeuvres the former Captain of the 13th Division had knocked aside some thirty Onmitsukidō personnel. The rest where burned in a sea of fire when Rosuto uttered "Hoteri". “… I told you not to follow me!” “NO!” Kireina exclaimed, horrified. The Shiba clansmen suddenly blurred in-place! Kireina knew the technique well. Her brother’s Shukuchi was a thing to be feared. Near instantaneous movement between two locations repeated over and over until not a foe was left standing. It was Rosuto’s speciality; the greatest technique in his arsenal! What made it even more deadly was that it wasn’t based on physical speed. Not really. He relaxed every muscle in his body all at once and then tensed them again, which enabled his entire body to move at speeds beyond even the most gifted Shinigami. The Onmitsukidō operatives to a man where sundued! “Return to the Seireitei, sister.” Rosuto pleaded, tears in his yellow eyes. “Please.” “… I cannot. You know that, Rosuto. Not without you.” “Then I’ll leave you no choice!” A mask fell about his face. The entire expression of his spiritual power changed; almost like his usual spiritual power which was hot on its own had changed into a roaring inferno, bent on rampant destruction. He bypassed her defences using nothing but raw Shunpo speed – she couldn’t even follow the steps – before a single blow to the back of her neck knocked her unconscious before the incantation had fully left her lips… “I am sorry… Kireina… I hope you don’t forgive me.” End. Next story > Rosuto's Confusion. Category:Bleach: Sun & Moon Chronicles